The Way We Used To
by DinosaurDimplez
Summary: Bela and Edward are inseperable.. Until Edward moves away. Junior year, Edward moves back the ultimate bad boy and player. Can Bella bring herself to love the new Edward she hates so much, or is he so lost in his new self for things to ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Soulmate

* * *

><p>Edward was my soul mate; the other half of my heart. I couldn't help it. I needed him like I needed air. Edward loved me as I did him. We were always been best friends. Some say we were perfect. I mean, were made for each other; literally. My mom, Renee, and Esme made us for each other. I heard it all the time...<p>

Renee and Esme were_ legends _at Forks high school. Everyone knew their names, and respected them. They had the best money, looks, grades, attitude, and sex. They teased the boys, charmed the teachers, bitched the girls, and they never let anyone in. They stuck together. Their whole life would just be a big party. Then, when they went to college and their life was at the peak of perfection. Then reality stepped in. They got jobs. They realized high school was great, but they had to move on. They graduated college. Renee became a teacher, as ironic as it was, and Esme became a nurse. Renee met Charlie, my dad, and Esme met Carlisle. They moved back to Forks; wanting to live in a small town. Looks like their lives played out perfect. Except for one thing they wanted- kids.

Don't get them wrong, they could easily have had them; but they were scared. These were the girls that had divorced, drunk, drug addict parents. They had relied on each other since first grade. They didn't know how a parent should act. If they weren't good parents, who would they rely on? Then it hit them. Each other. They would rely on each other if anything happened. Just as they did when they were young.

It would be a boy and a girl, they decided. They would grow up, fall in love, and get married. They didn't wonder if it would play out right or what the consequences would be. They just knew. And they were right. Nine and a half months later, Edward and I were born. He on September 2, and I on September 13. We might as well been twins.

From the day we could walk and talk, Edward and I were best friends. We never even got in a fight. And just like Renee and Esme planned, we took care of each other.

I was always bullied when I was little. I was an easy target. I tripped over nothing, was very fragile, and was a wimp. Edward was different. He could have been the most popular guy at school. He was the best at sports, by twelve already muscular, and brave. He looked out for me. But Edward had a temper. I was the one who made him calm down.

This kid named Mike Newton was teasing me about my hair or something in 5th grade. I realized it wasn't a big deal, but I still ran home crying. My parents tried everything for me to stop. They just couldn't get me to calm down. Edward came over and stopped my crying. He was my cure. The next day Mike came to school with a black eye. He told everyone he fell, but the way he looked at Edward told me otherwise. Edward told me he had nothing to do with it, but I saw through him. That day was the day I knew Edward would always be there for me.

One time, Edward got in an argument with his parents in the 6th grade. He yelled at them for an hour. It was over something stupid, but Edward always needed to be right. That was his flaw. He ran away that night. I searched for him with his and my parents. I found him. He was fuming. He wouldn't let anyone near him. But no matter how many times he hit or screamed at me, at went at him. I gave him a hug and whispered, "I know your right." He calmed down. He never forgave himself for what he did that day, though everyone else did. There was never enough apologies for yelling and hitting me. That day was the day I knew Edward cared for me as I did him.

We loved each other as we loved our parents. Nothing could brake us apart. Or so I thought.

It was the summer after 6th grade. Edward and I would be going to middle school together. I was so worried, but Edward was fearless. He promised he would never let me down and help me through. We had almost every class together, thanks to Renee. I knew I would be okay with Edward there. But Carlisle and Esme were having trouble paying the bills. Then Carlisle got a job offer in L.A. so good that he couldn't refuse. Edward told me a week before school started.

_Flashback_

"Bella, I'm moving," Edward announced.

I was in shock. We were just sitting on a bench by a park, talking.

"W-what?" I said, shocked.

"I'm moving," Edward repeated. He looked brave but there was sadness in his eyes.

How could this be happening? Edward was my everything! I couldn't spend a moment without him.

"Where? Like, down the street? Port Angeles?" I asked desperately, trying to calm down. I could handle that. It was a hour drive, but we could make it work.

"To L.A. My dad got a job offer. We're leaving tomorrow." He replied calmly and quietly.

"LA? No, you can't leave!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Bella, I really tried. I'll miss you. It's not like I want to go."

"Miss me? That's it? Just leave and pretend you never met me? No, Edward, please, no! I'll come with you! Anything, Edward, anything! I can't live without you."

Edward let out a shaky laugh. "Bella, your being ridiculous! Come on now, show me your brave face." That was a saying Edward usual said when I was scared. It had worked every time before except now.

I could only close my eyes and shake my head. Traitor tears leaked through.

This just wasn't happening. It couldn't be.

"Good-bye Bella," Edward whispered.

I couldn't move. Time stopped. The world stopped. Everything just... stopped. I stayed there for who knows how long. The pain eventually became numb. Hours felt like seconds. Please god, no, let this be a bad dream! Let me open my eyes to find Edward smiling his crooked smile. Please.

I felt someone shaking my arm.

"Bella! Bella, are you alright?" I heard my mother's frantic voice. I managed to open my eyes. It was dark outside, and my mom and dad were looking at me desperately.

"Is Edward gone?" I croaked.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry! I thought you would take it better than this," Mom said. Even a tear came down her cheek too.

That was the day they became Renee and Charlie. They knew they were moving, and didn't even tell me. No one told me except Edward.

Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward! The pain rushed back into every inch of my body, and I could finally do what I was dying to. I broke down sobbing.

Charlie picked me up, and carried me to the car. All the while he whispered soothing words about how everything was going to be okay, but it wasn't. The tears were endlessly flowing. They didn't seem to help the pain in my chest at all. I cried all night until I finally went to sleep. Then the nightmares began.

_End of flashback._

Things weren't any better by the first day of school. It was all downhill from then.

* * *

><p>"Bella! I can't take this anymore!" Alice shouted all of a sudden.<p>

"Hmm?" I was dazed. I had blanked out again. That was pretty usual for me.

"Bella, I've been your best friend forever, and you keep saying, 'I'll get over it.' And it's been five years, but you still haven't! This is not a healthy behavior!" she continued. She was mad, but I knew it wasn't at me. It was at Edward. Even though she never met him, I had told her endless hours and hours of stories about him. She thought it was his fault that I was like this, but it wasn't. I was just a loser that couldn't get over him.

But I had to admit, she was right about both things. Alice had been my best friend since the beginning of 7th grade, when Edward left. She helped me act even human again. She had black spiky hair pointing in every direction, a pixie-like face, and could barely pass for 4'11. No matter her size, she acted as a body guard for me. A lot of people had fun messing with me, and Alice scared them away. People learned you don't mess with a force like Alice. I had no idea why she wanted to be my friend. I always sulked, spaced out, people thought I was emo, and on a rare occasion, I would smile and have fun. I'd become the living dead without Edward.

I sighed. "Alice, we've been over this."

"Damn right we have! And now it's time for new story. Not that damn Edward leaves and I'm sad for the rest of eternity one. Get your ass up and start moving! We are going to have fun, dammit!"

She was standing up now, her face serious, fist held high in the air. I always thought Alice would make a good motivational speaker. Then again, Alice would pretty much make a good anything. She had so much talent, and could be anything she wanted.

I thought I might mention we were in the cafeteria at school, and we had 2 more hours before we could go anywhere. But if I did, Alice would start rambling about the injustice of school.

I already heard that one too many times.

"It's okay Alice. I really am fine the way I am," I lied. I wasn't fine. The only thing that could fix me up, was Edward, like he use to. But he was gone, having fun in L.A. while I was here, depressed. It was pathetic, really.

"It's okay Bella. I can tell your lying," she imitated my voice. She smirked, and I had to smile.

"Bella," Alice continued seriously, "Didn't you say you loved Edward?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Why, dammit! God, look what he's done to you! And from what you told me, he didn't seem that sad to be leaving in the first place! How could you love a person like that? You were always better off without him. Can't you see that, Bella?" Her anger turned to sadness by the end. Oh, Alice.

A couple of people were giving us uneasy looks. Alice didn't seem to notice and stared at me for answers. I sighed. How could I explain it to her? In many ways, she was like Edward; brave, beautiful, smart, loving. The list went on and on. I closed my eyes and shook my head softly.

"You never saw him," I said so quietly it was almost a whisper. "He was always there. Always. And there was this look about him... Oh, Alice I can't explain it. He never lied, never cheated, never did anything mean. And when he smiled, you knew he was good. When he laughed, and you heard the sound, you knew that there couldn't be any wrong with him. When he hugged you, and you felt his cool arms, you never wanted to move. And he never messed up. Ever."

"You're wrong," Alice gave me a sad smile. "He did mess up. He made the biggest mistake anyone ever could. He let you go."

With that tears fell down my face. Alice put her arm around me and said, "Shh... It's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

But it wasn't. It would never be okay without him. I let the tears flow freely now, not caring. Most people had already left the cafeteria, so we didn't make a scene. With each silent tear that fell, I let the pain fall too. I couldn't stay like this. Alice was right about one thing. This wasn't healthy. And I was making Renee, Charlie, and Alice unhappy too. I was a selfish creature. I needed to make things right, or as right as they ever would be. I could do this. I _would_ do this. I took a few deep breaths. I wiped the tears from my face and looked up at Alice, smiling, but it seemed a little forced.

"Your right, Alice. He... messed up. I'm ready to move on," I lied. I was always a bad liar, but Alice was so surprised she didn't notice. Her eyes were wide, lips slightly opened, and still.

"Are you sure Bella?" she asked, dumbfounded. I couldn't seem to read her tone.

I nodded. Alice's face lit up like a child's on Christmas day, and I had to smile too.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so happy! And you are going to be too! I can see it!" She exclaimed. She was so happy that I had to laugh. Alice was the world's best friend. She was happy when you were happy.

"Um, Alice?" I said uneasy.

"Yes?" She looked so determined, ready for anything that I said or asked. My heart throbbed a little from how much I loved this girl.

"I think I'd be a lot happier if we weren't late for class." I laughed.

Alice looked confused. She looked around the room and jumped in surprise.

Just like Alice to forget that the rest of the world still moving even if she wasn't.

"Oh! Yeah, c'mon let's go!" She pulled my arm and we headed off to our next class, laughing all the way.

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD!" Alice screamed. I jumped in my chair then covered my ears. Jesus. I gave her a look that said, 'are you done now?' Alice just beamed and nodded. I unwillingly uncovered my ears.<p>

We were sitting in the cafeteria again, and people were giving us weird looks that I had strangely gotten used to. Of course, Alice didn't notice at all. It was Thursday. Yesterday had gone really well with being happy and cheery. Unfortunately, Alice and I had to much fun in class and got detention. After that, we went to the movies and saw a horror film. I never got why Alice always wanted to go see one. Half way through the movies, Alice would be screaming her head off and running out. And she did, I laughed all the way. It felt good to laugh again. And to smile.

"Yes, Alice? Whatever could you be screaming about?" I asked sarcastically.

Alice tended to scream and squeal a lot when she was happy. I racked my brain trying to find something. Maybe it was about Jasper... She had been drooling over him the past few years. He had wavy, honey blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He's skin was smooth and body muscular. He was easily a leader and could make anybody follow him. All around, he was a crush worthy guy. Unfortunately, he joined the dark side."The Untouchables" as the school called them. Basically, it was a table where the sluts and jocks sat at, enjoying their kingdom. He seemed nicer then Tanya Denali and her groupies, but that was uncharted territory. No one in their right mind would go over there... Well, except for Alice.

"Jasper Hale just winked at me!" Alice whispered way too loudly for it to actually be considered a whisper.

Dead on. Alice always said Jasper's full name like he was famous... Or a god. Alice was ogling Jasper, and he was laughing about something Tyler Crowly said. I managed not to roll my eyes.

"Well, he won't anymore if you scream like that again," I joked. "Why don't you go talk to him after school?"

"After school? Bella Marie Swan. Do you think I could wait _hours_ to talk to Jasper Hale?" She looked at me like I was crazy. Oh yes. Because I was the crazy one. I stifled a laugh.

"Well you're going to have to. You don't have any classes with him," I reminded her.

"Yet," I thought I heard her mutter, but I couldn't be sure.

Alice stood up and pulled on my arm. I stood up reluctantly. "What, Alice?"

"We are going to go over there and I need a wingman! Wing woman, whatever!"

I swear all of the blood in my body rushed to my face.

"Alice I don't think-"

"Exactly," She interrupted. "You don't think, you just stand and compliment me." And with that she was pulling me to the popular table. My face was red as a tomato, I was sure.

When we walked over there Tanya looked at us like we were crazy.

"Can I help you?" Tanya sneered.

We were standing on the edge of the table. Every pair of eyes were on us now. I looked down at my feet, and fidgeted with my shirt.

"No, but Jasper can," Alice said, ignoring Tanya's sarcasm.

Oh god. This would not be good.

"And why would Jasper want to help you?" I never noticed what a nasally voice Tanya had.

Alice imitated her voice. "Well why doesn't Jasper just speak for himself?"

I looked up and Jasper was smirking, trying not to laugh. Alice winked at him.

"Whatever. Why don't you lesbians go jump off a cliff?" Tanya said, not looking hurt. Maybe she just didn't under the diss.

"Tanya leave them alone," Rosalie said, looking bored. She was pushing her salad around with a fork. She didn't even look our way.

Rosalie Hale was Jasper's twin sister. She was easily the prettiest girl in the school. She had golden, long, blonde hair and those crystal blue eyes like her brother. Her face was perfect in a heart shape. Her body had curves and she looked like an airbrushed girl from Sports Illustrated. I had never talked to her so I didn't know what she was like.

Tanya glared at Rosalie.

"Fine," she sighed. "I was bored anyway." She smirked and gave Jasper a look.

"I'll see you later," Tanya purred. Jasper's face was unreadable, and Alice was clearly upset.

Now, why couldn't I do something like that? I wasn't even considered pretty. I had no idea how to flirt or tease. If a guy even looked at me, I would look down at my shoes blushing. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Tanya and her groupies walked away, leaving the guys. They stared at Alice expectantly. They didn't even look my way. I expected that much, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Hey Jasper," Alice said sweetly, looking under her eyelashes. She could easily be as popular as Jasper, yet she chose not to. Because she was a great person. Without Alice I'm not sure what would have happened to me. She deserved Jasper.

"Hey," Jasper said nonchalantly, but I could tell he was trying hard to keep his cool.

"Are you busy Saturday?" She asked curiously, a coy smile playing on her lips. How did she do that?

"Well, not really. What did you have in mind?" he asked. Some of the guys were smirking.

"Maybe you could take me out," Alice said. How did Alice ask a guy out? I would be way to embarrassed. But Alice was confident. She didn't even look nervous for a no.

"I guess that would be cool. I'll text you," Jasper decided.

Alice was trying to hide her grin, but I could tell she was bursting with joy.

"Great," Alice said. Then she turned to me. "C'mon Bella, were going to be late."

I rolled my eyes before I could stop myself. Alice was the one making us late. She gave me a look but said nothing. We walked off and went into the girl's bathroom.

Alice started squealing and jumping up and down like a little girl.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Alice said. I laughed.

"Congratulations," I said. I was really happy for her. It had taken two years, but Alice finally got a date with 'The Jasper Hale.'

"Oh, Bella! We need to go shopping now to celebrate!" She said excited. My smile was wiped off my face.

I groaned. "No, Alice! Please, no! We just went a few weeks ago!" Alice always tried on endless outfits that I had to complicate. Then Alice said that I wasn't helping. It was maddening. It made my head spin. It. Was. Not. Fun.

"Quit whining, it's not sexy," Alice informed me. Like I needed to be sexy right now.

I sighed. I wasn't going to win. I _never_ win. "Fine, but an hour and half tops."

Alice squealed. "Thank you so much Bella! We can shop for you too!" She beamed at me, as if she just suggested we should go to Vegas.

"Um... Yeah, uh... No. It's okay," I stuttered.

"Oh, I insist! _And _a new student is coming! It's a guy and his brother. One's Emmerson or something and the other is Eddie or whatever. This could be your chance!"

"Chance for what Ali?" I complained. I knew she hated to be called Ali.

Alice scrunched up her nose at my nickname, but didn't say anything about it. "Your chance for your first boyfriend!"

I hated when she brought that up. Yeah, I never had a boyfriend. I never needed one. Besides, nobody liked me that way. I was emo girl, right? If the boys labeled me that way they weren't even worth it.

"I don't want one," I said softly, but firmly.

"Damn right. You don't want one. You _need_ one," Alice said just as firmly. I hated when she twisted my words around like that.

"No," I stated.

"Yes," Alice said.

"No!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"God, Alice, _no_!"

"Yes."

I wasn't going to win. But that didn't mean I was going to give up. Then reality hit.

"Oh, crap Alice! Class!"

Alice's eyes were like a deer in headlights.

We ran out of the bathroom to biology. Well, Alice ran while I stumbled. Did I mention I had no coordination? Alice fumbled with the door knob, and we bursted into the classroom. The whole class looked taken back. Then me and Alice looked at each other, realizing how ridiculous we looked. We bursted out laughing falling on the floor.

We looked like psychos, which made us laugh harder. I think I even heard some students chuckle too, not that they would admit it. Mr. Steiner, our teacher, cleared his throat. Alice and I were gasping for air by the time we were done and looked at him.

"Take your seats," he barked, but there was a smile playing on his lips too.

Alice and I giggled all the way to are seats.

Friday passed without interest. Alice said Jasper asked her out this Sunday. That was good. She also kept going on about the new guys, saying they were positively the hottest guys in the universe other then Jasper. They seemed to be the talk of the school. Yup. Forks was so boring that all it took were 2 new guys to make everyone jumping out of their seats. Wow.

"Alice, how could you?" I yelled. We were at my house doing homework in my room.

"Bella, you even said I had no classes with him. This was the only one I could switch! You know how much I wanted to be in a class with him!" Alice whined.

"But switching from Biology class? Alice, I suck at Bio! What kind of friend are you?"

Alice sighed. "One that's trying to make Jasper Hale my future husband." She stared into space, in deep thought. Okay, Alice kinda scared me sometimes.

I ignored her for the rest of our studies, angry. But we both knew I wasn't the one who could hold grudges. I would probably- and by probably I mean definitely -have forgiven her be Saturday.

Now it was Saturday; I couldn't have avoided it forever to my dismay. Alice said we'd only be gone two hours, but I knew it would end up all day.

I sighed and took a 20 minute shower, hoping that it would melt away my troubles. And it did... For 20 minutes. The shower was soon over and I took the time to blow dry my hair, something I never do. I went into my room and put on my most comfy sweats, since this would take a while. I went down stairs and made myself a bowl of cereal, chewing each bite with care. Then I slumped back upstairs and brushed my teeth. Soon, I was out of things to do, and was ready. I sighed, and grabbed my bag which had my phone, about 40 dollars, pepper spray, and useless junk like chapstick.

I headed outside and sat on the front porch. It was 10:27 and Alice was suppose to be here and 11:00. But Alice tended to show up early.

Just like I thought, Alice was there in her yellow Porsche. Alice's family was very wealthy unlike most people here, and so Alice could pretty much get anything she wanted. I envied her.

I waved and went to the passenger side.

"Hey Alice," I said.

"Hi," Alice said, pratically bouncing out of her seat. I laughed.

"I can tell you really don't want to go shopping," I said sarcastically.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Well , since you never let me, I like to enjoy myself. Thank you very much!"

"Oh, okay then." I rolled my eyes, but my lips couldn't help but smile.

The drive to Port Angeles was pleasant. Alice did most, if not all, of the talking, but it was okay. We were comfortable that way. The drive to a little over a hour and a half, so by the time we got there, we could eat lunch. Alice wanted to be quick so we, meaning Alice, decided to eat in the food court.

We pulled up to the mall and Alice hopped out. I got out slowly just to annoy Alice.

Alice glared and I laughed.

"Too slow," Alice scolded. I laughed while she pulled me to the entrance. I gulped. The sign said, 'Welcome to Port Angele's City Mall'. It should have said, 'Welcome to Alice's Wonder Land'. To Alice, it probably did.

"Bella your shaking," Alice informed me. I look down to realize I was.

"No I'm not," I lied. Alice smirked.

"Please. You lie terribly, and I'm your best friend."

Alice skipped inside the store like a kid in a candy shop, eyes filled with wonder.

* * *

><p><strong>Upload days every Thursday.<strong>

**Review pretty please 3**

**-Lauren**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys hit15 reviews on Saturday! As promised, a next day upload.**

**For you impatient assholes like myself, yes; Bella and Edward meet again this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- No copyright infringement intended**

Chapter 2- Nice to Meet You, Bertha

Alice looked around the store, completely lost in her own world. I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as I watched her. As expected, she dragged me around the store, ran into two people, and probably spent more on shoes then I could afford in my entire life. We went to Macy's, banana republic, and a few others that I didn't even want to mention.

"Alice!" I whined. "My feet hurt!"

"That sucks," Alice said happily, not even looking at me. I narrowed my eyes. She would pay later.

Though, she was kind enough to stop by a book store. I looked through the books slowly, not wanting to go back to Alice, who was getting a drink from Keva Juice. Then I saw an interesting read. It was called _Twilight_. It intrigued me in a way I couldn't understand. I brought it to the check out without even looking at what it was about. But then, of course, Alice decided to interrupt with two Keva Juices.

"Bella!" She whined. "You take forever."

I rolled my eyes. "Now you feel my pain," I muttered.

Alice handed me my Keva Juice and announced, "I got you an _Oreo Speedwagon_!"

I was already gulping it the moment she said Oreo… What? It's not like I have a problem. I just really, _really_, like Oreos. And, if possible, that drink made me like Oreos even more. So there's no problem at all. See?

"Mhh!" I moaned at the drink.

Alice scrunched up her nose in disapproval.

"You're a fat cow!" She exclaimed, as if she just realized it.

I licked my lips and smirked at her. "I'm not a fat cow. I just eat cow fat. Like twinkes, oreos, ice cream-"

"Ew," she said simply, cutting me off. "You should try eating healthy, like me. I have twice the amount of energy as I used to!"

Alice had been dieting for the past two years ever since she discovered the Biggest Loser, a T.V. show where overweight people lost weight. I eyed Alice up and down. She was 4'11, had perfect skin, almost a glow. She was skinny, but not down-to-the-bone skinny. She had curves. Huh. Maybe I should start eating healthy... Psh. Ah, no. Old habits do die hard.

"How does you having more energy do anyone any good?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. I snorted. "Besides, it tastes good." I decided to change the subject before Alice started telling me what Bob and Jillian thought. **(A/N If you've never heard of, or seen the show, this will make no sense to you)** "So, what did you get?"

Alice thought for a moment. "I don't really know," she admitted. "_But_, it had red bull!"

I groaned. When Alice has any energy drink, she becomes incredibly hyper for about 10 minutes, and then passes out. Trust me; it's a sight you don't want to see. But I knew there was nothing I could do about it now. So, I just merely shook my head, and kept walking around with her, eyeing whether she started doing anything remotely strange. Then I realized I never got my book. Oh, well. I'd get it later.

_Sometime later…_

See, I was _this_ close to enjoying myself at the mall. This. Close. Alice, seeing my happiness, decided to make my life hell again. Just because she could. Alice decided to hit my limit. Now I was stuck in this situation.

_**Flashback**_

_"No!" I practically screamed._

_"Don't be immature," Alice rolled her eyes. "Everyone shops there. You're acting like a twelve year old."_

_"Excuse me for not wanting to shop for lingerie," I said in my most angry/quiet voice, not wanting anyone to hear._

_"Hey, Victoria's Secret is more than just that, they have the most amazing-"_

_"Shh!" I hissed. "I don't even want to know."_

_"Please, Bella! I'll even buy something for you!" Then Alice pulled out her secret weapon._

_I glared at her. "__Not__ the puppy dog eyes."_

_As if possible, her eyes got bigger._

_"Do you honestly believe that still works on me?" I raised my eyebrow, but on the inside, my barrier was crumbling down._

_Alice kept looking at me._

_I stared back._

_She stared._

_I stared._

_She stared._

_I stared._

_She stared again._

_I let out a frustrated sound. I'm not even sure what it was. Sort of like a dying whale... Yes, a dying whale was the exact sound I was making. "Alice, I'll hate you for always and ever."_

_Alice squealed. "Thank you, Bella!"_

_And with that, she walked off towards the shop in front of us. Only I couldn't follow her. My legs wouldn't move, not that I was complaining. Alice turned back and saw me where I was. She came over and tried to drag me into the store, but was making little progress. She finally let go, huffed, and raised an eyebrow at me with her hands on her hips._

_"Do you want to make a scene?" Alice said questioningly, but I could hear the threat through it._

_I thought my legs couldn't get me fast enough into the store. Alice just giggled and told me she was going to find me some stuff to try on._

_"Just relax, and enjoy yourself," Alice said, like she was talking to a three-year-old._

_"Damn pixie," I muttered when she was far enough away._

_"I heard that!" Alice called from somewhere in the store._

_My face felt hot, and I knew I was blushing like crazy. And it wasn't even the cute, cherry, blush. No, this was the beat-red face blush that everyone laughed at. With that, I proceeded to the corner and edges of the store, trying to pretend I had even a clue what I was doing. I looked through the bras and panties, but my gaze would always flicker up to see if someone was watching._

_It was like I was committing a crime._

_"I'm an idiot," I muttered to no one._

_The bras and panties were definitely in variety; there were silky ones, lace, ones with shapes... And then I came across a crotchless one. I gagged and shuddered. After that, I didn't really look at anything. I stood in the corner and leaned against the wall, hoping that Alice wouldn't find me and want me to try on panties._

_Then something caught my eye. _

_I didn't mean to stare, really, but it was kind of impossible. There were a group of guys. They were looking around at the girls with the cockiest grins I'd ever seen. Though, I could see why. All of them were very good looking. Even some, meaning ALL of girls were winking at them. I thought I even saw this old lady blow them a kiss. I didn't get why girls threw themselves at these jerks. I mean, were they that desperate? _

_Were they even allowed to be in here?_

_My question was answered when a lady at the cash register saw them and frowned. She walked up to them and they started talking. I couldn't hear, but I knew she was asking them to leave. _

_One guy gave her a flirty smile and said something. She laughed and then grew deep in conversation with them. This was insane. She giggled and blushed, flustered from all the attention. Were they really flirting their way in here? Apparently yes, because she gave them her number (Which I'm pretty sure they'd never call) and she walked away. She overenthusiastically wiggled her hips from side to side, making her look like she was trying to get rid of an uncomfortable itch __**down there**__. _

_Honestly, what had the world come to? They couldn't be that hot. Then, I looked a little closer, and saw something that could have even made me change __my__ mind._

_Holy hell._

_I think I might of drooled. There, in the front of the guys, stood the most beautiful man I had ever seen. How had I missed him before? He was obviously the leader of the group. His hair was a messy, unusual bronze that made me go weak at the knees. It looked like it had never been brushed in his life, but it suited him. His eyes were an impossible green. A shade of green I didn't even know existed. It was surrounded by dark thick lashes. His skin was more on the pale side, but it looked like pure cream- nothing like my chalky pale. All his features were perfect. There was a smirk on his face that he seemed to always have. And it might sound cliché, but his look was almost dangerous. It almost seemed unfair how beautiful he was, but I wasn't complaining._

_Weird... he looked really familiar. But there was no way I could have seen him before. I would remember such a beautiful face. Well, except for- ... Edward? As in, Edward Cullen? No, no way that would be him. The Edward I know would have called... would have told me.. something! But.. the hair! The eyes! He seemed around my age. But still, that couldn't be my Edward. Then I shook my head. I forgot, he wasn't __my__ Edward anymore. I sighed. But before I could even start feeling depressed, a miracle happened. Except I couldn't really call it a miracle. More like a scene from hell._

_His eyes went to me. I froze. Crap! I had been caught oogling this greek god! Greek god? Where the hell had that even come from? With this guy around, I couldn't think straight. I look down immediately, braking his gaze, cheeks burning. Maybe he would just ignore me... I couldn't be the only girl staring at him. I let about twenty seconds pass before looking quickly up again. He surely couldn't still be looking at me._

_But he was._

_He caught my eyes and his smirk seemed to grow bigger. Then he winked. I think I died right there and went to heaven. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming._

_"Ow," I mumbled. No, I was still awake._

_I thought I might have heard him chuckle but I didn't look at him again._

_I kept my eyes mostly on the ground, and my neck was tensing up. Ugh. All this stress and work from today was now physically hurting. I sighed and rubbed my neck a little bit. As soon as I got home I was taking a long, nice bath. I could almost moan with anticipation. Yet the pain was still here and my brows furrowed in frustration._

"_You look tense," a velvety voice said from behind me._

_I whirled around on my heels and stumbled from my clumsiness. I should have expected that. What I didn't expect were cool, strong hands that caught my arm and prevented my fall._

_I looked up into fierce green eyes that could have only belonged to the bronzed hair boy. I stared deep into them, shocked. They had specks of yellow that made them unworldly. Reality set in and I realized I had probably wasted several seconds oogling at him._

_**End flashback**_

And now, here I was.

He smirked at me, eyes dancing with amusement. This guy obviously knew how good he looked.

He let my arm go and I sputtered, "T-thanks."

"Anytime," He replied with voice like melting honey. His eyes were smoldering.

How was he doing this? My knees felt weak again and I thought I could stumble again, but I held my ground.

It was quiet for a few seconds, and I greedily took that time to stare at every perfect feature of him. He smelled incredible, something no cologne could have done. His arms showed faint lines of rock solid muscle, and I was guessing he had a six pack. I couldn't find one flaw on any aspect of him.

My mouth opened and closed several times making me look like a gaping fish.

"Um, hi," I finally managed to get out.

"Hi," he said smirking.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked.

_Way to sound like a bitch, Bella._

He laughed. "I'm sure there's a _lot_ of ways you could help me."

Coming from any other guy, that would have sounded A) Creepy as fuck or B) Cheesy as fuck, making you want to barf. From this guy, it sounded… Seductive. Which was maddening, because I had never heard anything like that in my life. I still closed my eyes in the, ah, intimate parts of movies.

"Like maybe help you deflate that big head of yours?" I blurted.

_Omg! Bella, you did not just do that. You don't even know this guy. This ridiculously gorgeous guy that's actually trying to flirt with you! _

Yet he just laughed again. His laugh was pure music, I decided. He put up is hands in surrender.

"I just thought a gorgeous girl like you shouldn't be alone. It seemed unjust," he said. It was so innocent the way he said it, he almost made _me_ believe it.

Boy, this guy laid it on thick. He knew how to work girls like 2 plus 2. Honestly, I knew what he was doing, and he probably only had one thing on his mind, but I was immobile. I was drawn to him, and I hated myself for it.

"Of course. The people in poverty right now will have to deal, but God forbid a girl stand alone." My voice oozed sarcasm.

My mouth was working faster than my mind and I wanted to bang my head in a wall.

His eyes glinted with curiosity. "Feisty one, aren't you?"

_Only around you, it seemed._

I realized I had been taking out my frustration on this guy, but it seemed he actually liked it. He was obviously messed up in the head, or he liked a challenge.

I sighed. "Sorry. It's been a long day."

"Maybe I could help with that," he suggested and his smirk was mischievous.

"I don't even know your name," I realized my words were true when I said them.

"Then let me help you help me. My name is Edward Cullen. I just moved to Forks, in fact. I was wondering if you could show me around."

I stepped back in shock. It _was_ him! It was my Edward! My heart was beating so fast I thought it might explode. I smiled at him and waited for him to say something to me, anything. I waited for him to say my name. I waited for him to embrace me and tell me how much he missed me. I waited for him to say he was joking with me and couldn't wait to get back home. Yet.. he did none of those things. He just waited there expectantly.

What? I was so confused. Then it hit me. He didn't recognize me. At all. I was just another girl to hit on. My mind rushed with despair and embarrassment to think he thought of me as anything more.

I was at a loss for words and managed, "I- I gotta go."

"Wait!" Edward grabbed my hand as I turned away. Electricity rushed up my arm. I melted at his firm touch. What was he doing to me?

"Look, I know I come on strong, but just at least tell me your name." He asked, pleadingly.

My heart dropped to my stomach. He really didn't know who I was.

His eyes looked caring and sad. But I looked a little deeper and found frustration… I see. I was just another girl to get to him and I was slipping away. He wanted to play that game? Fine. I'd play. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I realized my personality and done a 180. Then again, Edward always affected me in a way no one could. HE made me more confident, more comfortable. I could say exactly what I felt. I was still sweet and all, but I had opinions too.

It was still so surreal this was my Edward in the flesh. What had happened to him? The guy in front of me was nothing like the boy I loved as a child. A lot could happen in five years, yet I thought I was the same I had always been. So who was this beautiful creature? It was like someone had stolen Edward's body, and I actually contemplated if that happened. This couldn't be. God I olved Edward in too many ways but, after this, did I still even love him? If he knew who I was would he go back to the boy I knew?

This was happening all too fast.

He was still waiting for my answer, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Bertha," I blurted and stumbled away as quick as I could.

God, I was just not myself today. I stumbled around, looking for Alice, cheeks burning. Yet Alice was so small, it was hard to find her. I wondered if Edward was still looking at me, because someone's eyes were definitely burning into my back.

When Alice found me, I thought I maybe did still have a place in God's heart.

Turns out I didn't.

"Bella, Bella!" Alice squealed.

"Hey!" I said, forcing excitement and happiness into my voice. It was obviously fake, but Alice didn't say anything. But she would never know how much I loved her right then and there.

"I found the perfect matching bra and panties for you!" She squealed.

I was beat red, because I knew everyone in the store could have heard her, including the Greek God and his posse.

"Great," I said quickly. "Let's buy them and get the heck out of here."

"But don't you want to try them on? I-"

"No, it's fine." I interrupted. She was _still _talking way too loud.

"So you'll let me buy them for you?" She squealed.

"Yeah," I said with panic in my voice. Please, _please_. Anything to get me out of here!

"Yay!" Alice exclaimed. She then literally skipped to the counter to purchase our things. My face was facing the ground, and I was squeezing my eyes as tight as I could. I really, really shouldn't have come in here. Alice got my stuff in a small bag. I didn't even look what was in mine. But Alice's bag was huge, half the size her body. My eyes widened, but I said nothing.

I pulled Alice out of the store, and sighed. We walked over a couple of stores and sat on a bench.

"Bella, it wasn't that bad," Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Did you even see them?" I asked incredulously. There was no way Alice could have missed them.

"See who?" Alice asked in confusion. "Sorry, I tend to get lost in my work. And, yes, my full time job is shopping."

I didn't even bother saying anything sarcastic because I knew it was true. "I mean the Greek god and his friends!"

"Greek god?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

I blushed. I'd been caught.

"Alice… Edward was in there," My voice broke on the last word.

Alice eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, but don't- Alice!"

Alice stomped back to the store muttering under her breathe, "Why, I'm going to teach that son of a bitch a lesson. Who does he think he is, breaking my best friend's heart. The nerve! I'll see how he feels after a hard kick in the-"

I did my best to catch up with her.

"Alice!" I practically yelled.

She was so shocked she actually stopped and stared at me dumbfounded.

"Please, just, don't. I can't handle seeing him again," I pleaded, on the verge of tears.

How could he not remember me?

I always knew Edward was my everything. Yet, I never stopped to think, never even stopped to wonder. Just because he was my everything, doesn't mean I was his. Yeah, he cared about me, but what if it wasn't as much as a thought he did? Maybe I was just a good friend… o. I couldn't believe that. Not after everything he did for me. Not after everything we had helped each other through. Yet the thought was now stuck, nagging, in the back of my mind.

Alice understood completely. Well, not exactly, but she understood my pain. We walked silently back to the car, and on the ride home, I told her everything. Every little detail was pouring out my mouth like vomit. She said nothing, which I appreciated more than she'll ever know.

But just her listening, just me getting it all out of my system, made everything better again. I didn't feel the hurt so much. I put the stress in the back of my mind. Right now, I would enjoy the car ride. God I loved Alice. I honestly had no fucking clue what I would do without her.

"So.. That was interesting," Alice said, obviously.

We had been driving for about forty five minutes.

"You could say that again," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"So that was interesting," Alice repeated, smirking.

"Don't be a smart ass, I'm not in the mood," I said, closing my eyes.

"Touchy," Alice tisked.

"Have I ever told you I hated you?"

"Only as many times as I took you shopping," Alice said.

"Right. Don't make me make it more clear to you. I'm sure Charlie would let me borrow his gun," I muttered.

And that's when darkness consumed me and I was asleep.

**Sometime later...**

"Dammit, Bella, get up!" A voiced screamed in my ear.

Alice was whacking me with something heavy; probably a shopping bag. They had taken up most of the space in the car.

I ignored the whacking and yelling and tried to go back to sleep.

"I know your faking it, Bella! Don't make me get Charlie!" Alice whacked me again.

Was that her best threat? Let's see. One sheep, two sheep, three sheep-

The next thing I knew I was on the ground.

"What the fuc- hell?" I screamed.

"Language, Swan," Alice chirped.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet," I muttered, then open my eyes. The world was sideways, or was that me? No, the world was definitely sideways. I was on the sidewalk in front of my house. I looked to see my legs still in the car, door swung open. Damn her! She had opened the door I was sleeping on and made me bang my head! And man, did it hurt like hell.

I sat up straight and found the world wasn't sideways. I did wince in pain from the hit on my head. I waited a few seconds so that my sight wasn't blurry. I rolled my neck, earning a pop from it. I stretched my arms and legs that her stiff from the way I slept. But none of it compared to the throbbing on my head.

I slowly stood up and glared at Alice, who was beaming at me.

"Don't think I won't get you back for that," I muttered.

"All's fair in love and war," Alice said.

So true... Too bad Alice would find that out the hard way.

**Dun, dun dun.**

**Yes, Victoria's Secret is where Bella and Edward really meet. I had a dream about it, so therefore it happened. Don't believe that Twilight crap, they met in Victoria's Secret, okay? (;**

**EPOV next chapter. For now, it'll only be on the conversation they just had. We'll hear a little more from him later.**

**Upload days are Thursdays. 10 more reviews instead equals a next day upload. **

**So what do have to lose? Leave a review.**

**-Lauren**


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

God, it was hell to be back in this god forsaken town. For fuck's sake, Carlisle needed to make up his mind- the shitty nowhereville Forks or LA. Beautiful LA where the sun always showed and the girls were out of this world. Shorts and high heels showing those long legs that went for miles. Blonde hair and bikinis all through the year. These girls weren't shy and knew what they wanted. And I definitely knew what I wanted from them.

Then you get fucking Forks. Fucking God damn Forks. This is where the only tan people get here comes out of a spray bottle. The girls are as boring as fuck and don't show a hint of what's under their clothes. The most exciting thing they've probably ever done is take a sip of their parents vodka stash and go on for days about it.

At least here I was known and important. I was probably the hottest piece of ass in this place, so the girls would be putty in my hand. Give them a complement or two, listen to their fucking boring chatter, and tell them their "special" and you got a girl willing to do almost anything. I already got Jessica Whore Stanley to go to third base with me and I had only been here for 72 hours. She might not have been hot or anything, but she was willing enough with her DSls.

Emmet was real excited to be here. Esme adopted him and he and I got along like two fucking peas in a pod. We made a good team when charming the girls; he had his whole fucking "I look like the fucking hulk, but I'm cuddly as a bear", and I had my wit and a "I don't give a shit" attitude. The girls never stood a chance.

He thought this town would be a blast. But he had never experienced this shithole, so the novelty would wear away quick. He said the girls here would be "exotic". True, I had never stayed to the point where the girls finally "bloomed" so they got tits and shit, but I couldn't picture anything that special.

It was our third day and the coolest people we had seen in town were already kissing our asses. They were jock whores, but they weren't fugly or anything so they would do.

God I hated this place.

We decided the only place we find any easy girls was Port Angeles, which wasn't saying shit.

**Skipping to Bella and Edward's meet…**

Thank whatever bastard decided to open a lingerie store full of sexy ass girls. We had just walked in and people were already enjoying the view.

A petite lady in her twenties frowned as she walked up to us. She wasn't anything special aside from her nice rack.

"I'm going to have to ask you gentlemen to leave," she said, focused. Yet she did seem taken back from our appearances.

Emmet gave her his dimpled smile that made panties drop and said, "Actually, I was just wondering if I could buy something for this girl I've been crushing on. Yet anything you wear seems to put her to shame." He looked her up and down appreciatively.

Smooth as fucking ice. The girl giggled, flustered already.

"That's really sweet, but I still-"

"What's your name?" He interrupted swiftly.

"Mindy-"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, doesn't that mean love in German?" He said charmingly.

He had her, the charming bastard.

"Yes!" she cried, as if that gave them some deep connection. "I always used to hate my name when I was little but I found out it meant that and-"

"You should never hate your name. It's as beautiful as you are." He gazed in her eyes, but I knew him well enough he was trying to hide his smirk, as did I.

Apparently her name wasn't that beautiful.

Mindy grinned like the cheshire cat. "I- thank you." She blushed.

"Mind if I call you sometime?" He asked sincerely.

He got her number swiftly and told her he'd call her later.

This girl was in love and she didn't even know the fucker's name.

Mindy went back to the cashier grinning the whole time.

"Nice, asshole- What are you doing now?" I said lazily.

"Deleting her number," Emmett said nonchalantly.

"Dude, she could be back up plan-"

"This is my fourth number dickwad. Hurry your choosy ass up and pick a girl." He retorted.

"Bastard," I said and we both grinned.

It was true; I was the picky one of the two of us. I didn't choose just any girl- I was careful where I put my dick. And the girl I chose needed to be at my standards. Jessica probably didn't pass it but hey, I was a horny motherfucker.

I looked around to see huge brown eyes glued to me. The girl blushed, red as a tomatoe and looked down.

Well, well, well. What did we have here?

The girl had full, pouty lips and a smooth complexion. Her hair was long and thick, going down past her breasts. They were average Bs, nothing to brag about. The big brown eyes she had had long lashes that made her look cute, nothing amazing. But her shyness indicated this was my girl for the day. People say this, but I've experienced it. The shy girls are truly minxes in bed. They take a little extra effort to crack, but they're usually virgins and worth it. God I loved virgins. They were so tight and shy and fun to lea a+

nd show. Of course, I usually left right after, leaving them broken. But it's their fault for falling it. It's the smart ones that are best though.

I was such a dick head. But girls loved it. Some thought they could "change" it, others thought it was just a turn on in bed.

The brown eyed girl looked back up at me again, meeting my gaze. Her blush grew redder and I winked at her. She looked down again quickly. So she wanted to play cat and mouse? I'd play.

I chuckled and walked toward her. She didn't seem to notice and looked deep I thought. She from her neck, looking flushed and stiff.

This would be fun.

"You look tense," I whispered to her.

The words had the effect I wanted as she whirled around. She stumbled and I effortlessly caught her arm.

She gaped at me in awe and I smirked. I always loved the way my looks could dazzle a girl. It never got old the way they stared in amazement. I know I'm cocky, but with a face like mine, you jealous bitches would be to.

"T-thanks," she stuttered. Her voice was cute, yet not overly high-pitched that it made me want to strangle her.

"Anytime," I said, gazing into her eyes, giving the full effect. She looked over every inch of me and I did they same.

She was about 5'4- a perfect height compared to my 6'2. She wore sweats which left nothing but imagination to her body, and I enjoyed it that way more. She was somewhat petite. She and soft features and somewhat of a baby face. She was pale enough where I knew this girl couldn't be from anywhere else other than Forks. She looked strangely familiar, yet I couldn't remember where from. I had probably known her when I was a little bastard, not that it mattered.

She opened and closed her mouth several times like a fucking fish and I hope she wasn't always this quiet. Then again, maybe that would be better than her babbling about shit for a couple hours.

"Um, hi," She said.

This girl had a way with words.

"Hi," I said slowly. Girls had told me before they loved the sound of my voice, and I'm be damned if Brown Eyes here didn't either.

"Um, can I help you?" she wondered.

I laughed. This girl talked turkey. Too bad. I liked to play with my food before I eat it.

"I'm sure there's a _lot_ of ways you could help me." I said with a double meaning.

The girl looked like I slapped her with a saucer pan. Then she blushed crimson red. The words were vague, but it looked like it was the dirtiest thing she had ever heard.

I loved virgins.

"Like maybe help you deflate that big head of yours?" Brown Eyes blurted. She looked ashamed.

I laughed. What a firecracker. I help up my hands in surrender.

"I just thought a gorgeous girl like you shouldn't be alone. It seemed unjust," I said innocently.

I was laying it on thick, true. But different techniques work on different girls. Some don't want you until you don't want them. Others wanted some sweet and innocent dickwad, while some wanted the bad boy. With girls like Brown Eyed, tell them what they wanted to hear and they were yours. And this girl tried to deny it with words, but her eyes were mesmerized and her body was arched towards mine. Too. Fucking Easy.

"Of course. The people in poverty right now will have to deal, but God forbid a girl stand alone." Her voice oozed sarcasm.

God, this one had a mouth. I wondered if it meant she liked to be talked dirty to. Fantasies played through my head. This one was a treat.

"Feisty one, aren't you?" I asked curious.

That was even better. I loved a challenge.

She sighed. "Sorry. It's been a long day."

"Maybe I could help you with that," I suggested seductively. If she let me, this girl could find out I would help her in so many ways. The tension this girl was carrying would turn into pleasure she'd never known.

"I don't even know your name."

Ah, yes. Always forgot to tell girls that part. Names were unimportant.

"Then let me help you help me. My name is Edward Cullen. I just moved to Forks, in fact. I was wondering if you could show me around."

She stepped back looking shocked. Her smile turned huge and she looked at me expectantly. Just another day in the life of Edward Fucking Cullen- making a girl's day by asking them out and fucking them senseless. Yet Brown Eyed kept staring. What the hell did this bitch want from me, a god damned proposal? Her smile slowly turned into a frown and she look fucking devastated. What the fuck did I do? I've been kissing her ass for the past five minutes. This girl should feel blessed.

"I- I gotta go," Brown Eye stammered.

The fuck you aren't.

I grabbed her hand as she turned away. I worked too hard on this bitch.

"Look, I know I come on strong, but just at least tell me your name." I pleaded.

She looked hurt. God, what have I fucking done? I didn't do shit and this girl looked at me like I ran over her god damned puppy.

"Bertha," She said, practically running away.

Bertha? That name was ugly as shit.

I stayed there, gaping at her. Are you fucking serious? That was the first time a chck has ever turned me down. What a fucking tease. I was fuming. My brain raced to how the fuck I got turned down. Maybe she was in a relationship. Fuck, that hasn't stopped a married woman before. (Don't judge, she was a MILF) Maybe she was gay. Please, I had gotten action from a girl who was positive she was lesbian. God, what a fucking bitch.

No, I was not getting turned down by this chick. I was getting action from her willingly. Fuck, by the time I'm done with her, she'll be begging me to fuck her senseless. Since I was positive she was from Forks, and there's only one high school, there was no escape for her. Then, when I had my way with her, I'd break her pretty little heart into a million pieces. No one turns down Edward Cullen.

She would be mine.

**Oh Edward, you man whore.**

**Can't you imagine what a prick he'll feel like when he finds out its Bella?**

**Sorry its short, just trying to show you how fucked up Edward has become (:**

**I didn't realize you guys would leave so many reviews! Much thanks. I didn't expect you guys to leave so many, and wasn't really prepared to write every single day. So, I have to bump up the bar a little bit, and maybe give me some more time to write. Again, thank you all so much oxox. **

**Upload days are Thursdays. 15 more reviews equal a next day upload.**

**What do you have to lose? Leave a review.**

**-Lauren**


	4. Chapter 4

**To all you regular reviewers, thank you so much for your support. You sexy people keep this story alive. **

**And thanks PurpleSkies- It'll happen next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Bowling Ball Tits<strong>

**BPOV**

After the incident with Alice, I gave her the silent treatment for three whole hours, a new record for me. After that, she went home and picked out what she was going to wear for her date tomorrow at lunch. Oh, and don't worry; she just had to tell me step by step over the phone.

I hate to be sappy, but in those silent three hours, my head (and heart) was consumed with the thought of Edward. It almost made my heart hurt to think about him. What was I going to do with this Greek God who only thought of me as a freak named Bertha?

Most importantly, I kept asking the million dollar question; how the hell did he not recognize me? I thought of a billion and one possibilities, each more unlikely than the last. I wouldn't have to stay in the dark for too long though, because apparently he was starting Forks High School on Monday, and no wonder he was the new kid that caused such anticipation.

I had no idea what I would do when I saw him. A part of me thought he might not remember he even flirted with me. He obviously hit on a lot of girls, so I may just be a forgotten one in the list. Yet another part hoped he would remember me- all of me. And everything would be like it used to. He would be my best friend again. Finally, a very small part of me hoped he would be even more than a best friend. A boyfriend.

Yet I was a freak, and he was, well, Edward. And that was that.

I sighed and soaked in a hot bath, the tension in my shoulders relieved. I stayed in there until I was good and pruned up and got out.

Okay, I'll admit it; I'm embarrassed of what I did. But I couldn't help it. I had never even thought of doing this before. I went on my computer and logged on to my Facebook. I hadn't gone on in weeks, and I only had one notification from Alice, posting that I needed to call her tomorrow. That was last week. I bit my lip, contemplating.

_It was now or never,_ _Swan_.

I typed in the search box Edward Cullen. His page was the only one to show up. I clicked on his picture, taking a closer look. He was with a ripped guy with curly brown hair and the cutest dimples I'd seen. He didn't look any older than him. Edward was smirking as the camera, as if on some inside joke no one else knew but him. Then again, Edward almost always smiled like that. They were both at the beach wearing swim trunks showing perfectly sculpted abs. Gahh. I blushed at how handsome he looked. Shocked, he had over a thousand friends, 90% of them female. I only had 18.

_You can't get mad at him for having a life, Bella_, I scolded myself. _Did you expect to be the only girl in his life? _

Too bad, other than Charlie, he was the only one in mine.

I felt like such a stalker, looking through his wall and photos. Most of the photos consisted of him at the beach, or a bon fire. Almost always he was surrounded by gorgeous girls with bodies to kill for. I felt a twinge of jealousy. I could never pull of a bikini like that. Other than that, he was usually drinking or laughing with the big buff guy again. He should have been intimidating, but he just looked like a teddy bear.

After I was done, I didn't dare add him as a friend. I'd at least save myself whatever dignity I had left. Honestly, I didn't even have that much to begin with.

On Sunday morning, I came down the stairs to see Charlie on the phone laughing. At first, I figured it was Billy Black on the line, pretty much his only close friend. Yet, as I looked a little closer, he had this goofy grin on his face. He never looked like that talking to Billy. He had only looked like that a couple times when he talked to Renee all those years ago. It took my brain a couple seconds to process it, but it looked as if Charlie was... flirting? The next thing he said confirmed that.

"So, what are you wearing?" Charlie asked teasingly. I heard a giggle come from the phone.

My jaw dropped. Did he just… No! Charlie was in his late forties! My God.

Any innocence that I had left was now shattered. Was I in some parallel universe? Or worse- was I on that TV show Pranked? It was a shock, but it shouldn't have been _that _big of a shock that Charlie might start dating again. Renee and Charlie had been divorced now for three years, and she already had a new husband. So why couldn't Charlie date? But still.. Ewww! What he said should be illegal for anyone over the age of 32.

It just seemed so wrong in so many ways.

I cleared my throat, horrified at what I just heard. Charlie jumped back and dropped the home phone. He scrambled to grab the cord for it.

Hastily, he said, "Sarah, I'm going to have to call you back." He said quick goodbyes and looked at me embarrassed and ashamed.

The feeling was mutual.

So, this girl was named Sarah.

"Bella, I- "

"Shh! I'm going to pretend I never heard that. We will never speak of this." I said quickly.

His eyes were grateful, yet we both still stood there awkward. Seconds pasted that felt like hours. I was still contemplating whether I should go puke in the toilet or not. I couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence.

"So… Is that your way of telling me you have a new girlfriend?" I tried to seem casual. My voice betrayed me as it broke on the word "girlfriend".

He hesitated.

He gulped as he awkwardly said, "As long as it can also be the way I tell you she and her two kids are coming over for dinner tonight."

I stared at him in bewilderment. My mouth hung open and I was speechless. He was already at that stage with this girl? It took him a month before their _wedding_ to bring home Renee to meet his parents (Renee could never let me forget). Don't get me wrong, I was happy for him, but this was so strange. I felt like any second Charlie would start cracking up and say "Gotcha!" But even my hopes and dreams couldn't live up to that. Charlie never joked about this kind of thing.

Our roles really needed to be reversed right now.

I nodded quickly before I could change my mind. I cleared my throat and said as casually as possible, "Uh, yeah, whatever. I'm going to eat breakfast now."

I went to grab some cereal as we both awkwardly moved aside from each other to get past.

"Yeah, um… I'm going to go…" Before he finished, he already half-ran to his room.

I shook my head. This was happening really fast.

Tonight was going to be interesting at the least.

The following hours were uneventful. I finished homework and did chores. All the necessities were done, leaving my mind to wander and wonder how tonight's evening would go.

At 4:30, Charlie was attempting to cook for our new guests, and I almost immediately took over. If he wanted this girl to stay around long, and it looked like he did, the last thing he wanted to do was scare her off with his cooking. I decided you couldn't go wrong with pasta and garlic bread, so when the door bell rang at 6:45, the room was filled with the aroma of pesto and tomato sauce. I was pleased with myself. If anything, the girl and her kids should like the food.

Charlie wore at semi-formal, button down, striped, light blue shirt that probably had been sitting in the back of his closet for years. He matched it with dark blue jeans. I wore a casual dress with leggings, the best I could come up with. Already, I had a sauce stand on my shoulder from cooking. I quickly tried to use my hair to cover it, and it made do.

Clearing his throat, Charlie opened the door to the last person I expected.

Sarah was not what I thought. She looked like she belonged on Housewives of Orange County. I couldn't decide what was more eye-catching about her: her platinum blonde hair that almost went to her waist or her huge, double D, bowling ball tits. Seriously, it looked like if she bent forward too far, they'd make her topple over. Other than that, she was, well, gorgeous. It was almost like Barbie in her forties. She smiled and showed of perfect, brightened white, straight teeth.

Yet, that was a walk in the park compared to what really scared me. Tanya Denali stood there, looking bored, holding a platter of brownies. She was like Barbie, period. It couldn't be. Out of all the people in town, it had to be her daughter. It just couldn't be. Yet it was. Alive and in the flesh, Charlie's mystery girlfriend was the mother of Tanya Denali. She wore a designer tee with skinny jeans and a belt, and the outfit probably cost more than my entire wardrobe. Her hair was sleek straight, and her makeup was perfect, yet a little overdone for me. It was obvious Sarah looked exactly like her at her age.

A toddler boy held on to her hand, obviously her little brother. What the hell was going on? Tanya met my eyes in shock, mirroring my face probably.

_Shoot me. Please._

I really should have asked for names. I should have known who exactly was coming. But at the time, I didn't want to know. I was still in denial about my dad actually seeing someone. What I did next ruined everything.

"What the hell?" I murmured. It was quietly said, mostly because I was saying it to myself. Yet that didn't stop everyone else from hearing, apparently.

Everyone stared at me. Charlie had shock and panic shouting from his face. Tanya looked at me as if she was thinking the same thing, and the little boy and Sarah looked very confused and embarrassed.

God, what have I just done?

_Probably ruined that little boy's innocence. _

Thanks, God.

_Anytime._

"I- I'm sorry," I stuttered. "I didn't expect to see… You."

Don't I just have a way with words.

Sarah looked back and forth between me and Tanya, not truly understanding, but getting the point.

"Oh, um. Do you two know each other?" Sarah asked, trying to pretend I never said what I did. Her voice was as half as nasally as Tanya's.

In this town, anyone in range of your age by a couple years, you already automatically new.

Tanya expression changed instantly.

"Bella!" Tanya cried, as if we'd been best friends for years. She ran to me and I flinched back out of instinct. Yet she didn't shove me or trip me or straight up punched me in the face. She actually did something worse.

She gave me a half hug, brownies still balanced in her free hand, and I automatically stiffened.

Whatever I could have expected her to do, I did _not _expect that.

She released me and said in a sickeningly sweet, princess voice, "Bella and I go to school together! Oh, what a wonderful surprise!"

Surprise? Yes. Wonderful? Not so much.

So, luckily for me, Tanya was only a raging bitch in school, because to any adult, this girl could have passed for an angel. This really was some parallel universe.

"This is fantastic!" Sarah exclaimed, ecstatic. You'd think this was a family reunion or something. "Well, since you already seem to know my daughter, Tanya, then let me introduce you to my son, Alex!"

The boy gave me a half smile and waved a little. I smiled as sweetly as possible back. This could not be happening. This could just **not** be happening.

"And I'm Ms. Denali, but you can call me Sarah." She said, giving me a half hug. Her boobs almost hurt me when we hugged.

If this girl hadn't gotten work done there, then strike me where I stand.

Charlie, who hadn't said a word yet, chuckled half-heartedly and said, "Glad you made it Sarah."

The both gave each other a swift kiss on the cheek.

It was quiet again for a couple seconds before I said, "Who's reading for pasta?"

From then on, everyone seemed to forget about my outburst. Except for me, everyone chatted boisterously as if they had known each others for years. It was like something from hell. I stayed silent unless directly spoken to. I kept running the idea through my mind. Tanya: megabitch, Queen bee, and super hot. Me: a loser, a freak, and shy as hell. Her mom and my dad, together?

I looked back and forth between Sarah and Charlie. They had their chairs turned toward each other, deep in conversation. They honestly, truly seemed to like each other. I just couldn't picture them together. If I ever saw them hold hands, I think all hell might break loose.

Suddenly, all attention seemed to be on me.

"So," Alex said to me innocently, "Do you have any classes with my sister?"

He looked nervous, and I could tell it had probably taken a lot of courage for him to speak directly to me.

"Chemistry," I faked a smile. Oh yes, that was where Tanya had humiliated me most.

When I presented projects, I stammered and turned cherry red. Then Tanya would whisper something about me to her friends, never leaving my eyes, making sure I saw. Then they would all snigger and I would stammer even more. She went out of her way to trip me to my seat and back. If I said anything in the class at all, she could find a way to humiliate me. Anger boiled inside me.

Dear lord, what have I just done? I opened a door for conversation.

"Yup," Tanya said candy sweet.

I was bombarded with questions about every aspect of my life for what seemed like forever. What classes did I have? What were my favorites? What ones didn't I like? Who did I hang out with? What did I do in my freetime? What music did I like? What do I want to do when I get older? It never ended.

And my responses usually consisted of only one or a couple words, yet it didn't discourage them. It was well after 8:00 before the question never to be spoken in my house was asked.

"Any cute boys?" Sarah teased.

Why? Why, why, why, why, why, why, why did she have to open up that door? Let's just say, you have never heard the word "Bella" and "dating" in the same sentence around Charlie. He probably still thought I believed boys had cooties.

"Um not exactly," I said quickly, hoping to end the subject.

"Really?" Tanya asked. Her voice actually sounded curious, but I was the only one actually looking in her eyes. And her eyes stared mockingly, knowing I hadn't dated anyone since we started there. She was obviously not going to let it end.

My face felt hot and I knew I was blushing.

"You should see it, Mom, the guys are all over her at school," Tanya lied with a laugh. It looked like a complement, but it was pure sarcasm. She was enjoying this. She was enjoying making a mockery of me in front of our unknowing parents.

"Well of course they are, look at you!" Sarah smiled.

I just smiled timidly and looked at Charlie from the corner of my eyes. He was making his eyes wander to a corner of the room, trying everything he could not to look at me. I was grateful.

"It's honestly a mystery how you don't have a boyfriend," Tanya said in fake surprise.

Okay, I had enough of this. Tanya wanted to play? Game on.

"I know," I gushed, eyes never leaving hers. "Why, after all the guys you've been with, I can't even compete! I've lost count!"

I laughed jokingly and so did everyone else but Tanya, because everyone else _but_ Tanya didn't realize I called her an outright slut. She shot daggers at me with her eyes, and my short lived confidence fell a tad.

I was glad either way, because the subject on me dropped.

After dinner, Charlie insisted he do the dishes and I didn't protest. Sarah, Tanya and Alex all at on the long couch, and I sat alone in the loveseat. It was quiet, but Sarah seemed to be enjoying herself. She was honestly a really nice lady. She had been polite and kind all night. There wasn't a flaw in sight. I couldn't hold it against her that her daughter was a bitch.

When Charlie joined us, he whispered something to Sarah and she nodded excitedly.

I felt my stomach drop. I sensed what came next would not be good. No. I had enough for one night. I couldn't handle anymore. Please, no.

"Well, we weren't going to do this for a couple a months, but Sarah and I were talking…" Charlie paused, making me die in anticipation (And not even in a good way). "And the way you all just seemed right at home with each other, well... there's no other way to say this." He chuckled, "Sarah and I have decided to move in together!"

Kill. Me.

* * *

><p><strong>I like Sarah Denali. I kind of want to titty fuck this chick ;D (JennaMarbles) So don't hate on her. <strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: Edward and Bella meet, and her true identity is revealed. Ohh, shits about to go down. **

**Upload days are Thursdays. If I get 15 more reviews, the upload instead will be the very next day. **

**It won't hurt you. Leave a review.**

**-Lauren**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry. I messed up. I always knew I sucked at math, but this is just pathetic.**

**Somehow, I thought 55 reviews would be the 15 review mark? I thought you guys were one review away from reaching it all week! One of you PMed me and made me realize this. Turns out, you hit the bull's-eye. Much apologies. This chappy is a little longer than usual, so I hope it makes up for it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

BPOV

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I groaned, hitting the snooze button for the third time. Today was not going to happen.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEE-

"Fine!" I yelled at my alarmed clock, turning it off. "You're so annoying."

Yelling at inanimate objects wasn't something I usually did, but Mondays were a special occasion.

I tried to pretend everything that happened last night was some nightmare that I created. Then again, even I wasn't that creative. I couldn't have imagined something so sinister. After the Denalis left, it was time for a "heart to heart" with Charlie. I wanted him to be happy and all, but this was happening too fast. I told him I wasn't really ready to live with people that were total strangers to me, let alone share a room with Tanya. Gag.

He looked heartbroken. Yet he understood completely. They would wait several weeks before anything serious happened. The guest bedroom would become Tanya's room, and as for Alex, they were turning the basement into a room for him. It sounded weird, but we were going to redo and design the whole thing- I'm talking polished, hardwood floors, walls painted any color he wished, plasma TV, and a rocket ship bed included. Sarah, it seemed, came from good money.

When I first heard this was going to happen, I thought I would have a panic attack. But the joy in Charlie's eyes last night, and they way Sarah and him seemed to be joined at the hip, I couldn't take that away from him. Sarah and Alex were all right too; every family had to have a rotten egg, meaning Tanya. I would just have to grin and bear it for the next two years before I headed off to college.

I stumbled, half asleep and found my way to the bathroom. I did my morning routine and all the while my stomach was doing flips. In the back of my mind, I knew I would most likely encounter Edward today. So many strange things were happening lately. First Edward coming home, and now Tanya's moving in. It seemed like even though I was moving on, my past was clutching me, not letting me tear away. If I was being honest, I didn't know how much of my past I wanted to leave behind. Now that Edward was back, could I make myself move on? Or would he still be my security blanket?

Yet this Edward was a stranger. It was like I was meeting him all over again. I remember the day we met crystal clear.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay class, I want you to go around the room and tell everyone your name and something special about yourself. Ready… Go!" Mrs. Campbell cheered.<em>

_Gulp._

"_Relax Bella. It's only first grade," Mommy had told me this morning. "Make sure you meet lots of new friends!" _

_Just breathe._

_I got up shakily and the other students were already exchanging names excitedly._

_Please let me meet my best friend, I internally begged. All the girls in preschool thought I was weird._

"_Hi, I'm Jessica, and I am super pretty," a girl told me, sounding like a snob._

"_H-hi, I'm B-bella, an-d I…" I couldn't think of anything special. "I'm 6 y-years old."_

"_That's not special," Jessica told me with her hands on her hips. "I'm 6 too!"_

_She huffed and stomped away._

_Oh no. That's one more girl that doesn't like me!_

"_Hi," said a boy voice said behind me._

_A boy! Eww, but they had _**cooties**_._

_I turned around. A boy at my height with messy hair stood before me. His eyes were cool; it was forest green. _

"_My name is Edward and I can play the piano," He told me confidently._

_I started to giggle before I could help myself. "Edward is a funny name."_

_He frowned. "No it's not."_

"_Yes it is."_

"_Is not!"_

"_Is too!"_

"_Is not!"_

"_Is too!"_

"_IS NOT!" Edward yelled. _

_I giggled again. Edward was silly._

"_Is too! It's an old person name," I laughed._

_Edward started tearing up. _

_Uh oh! I was just joking!_

_Edward stormed off to the corner of the room. Mrs. Campbell was too busy dealing with a kid throwing a temper tantrum in the other side of the. Everyone else was still exchanging names. No one noticed anything. Looks like I will make him feel better today._

_I walked timidly to Edward._

_He was very angry. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me._

_Edward was scary. _

_I said, "Edward is a cool name."_

"_Yeah right! It's lame," he sniffed. His eyes were pink and he rubbed them._

_I am such a bully!_

"_Nu-uh! I've never met an Edward before! Edward is unique."_

_I smiled. Mommy just taught me that word "unique" and it was very big._

_He paused for a moment. "Yeah! I've met tons of Austins and Jakes and Mikes, but never another Edward!"_

"_See?" I said excitedly._

_Edward grinned big. He had a pretty smile. I blushed._

"_Wait, what's your name?" he asked._

"_Bella," I said._

"_Woah! I've never met a Bella! Your name must be cool too!"_

"_Yay!" I smiled._

"_Want to be best friends?" Edward asked, grinning._

_Best friends? Girls and boys couldn't be best friends. Girls go to college to get more knowledge and boys go to Jupiter to get more stupider! Boys were gross. But if I told him no, he would start crying again! _

_Edward mad and crying was scary._

"_Hmm. Okay! But you have to play house with me!"_

"_Fine! But you have to play Power Rangers with me!"_

"_Can I be the blue one?" I asked._

"_No, you have to be the pink one, because that's the girl."_

_I pouted. I didn't want to be a pink Power Ranger._

"_Fine, you can be the blue. I'll be the red one!" Edward gave in. "But in house I am the husband and you're the wife! And no one else can play."_

"_Okay!"_

_We played Power Rangers at recess and then house the next day. Other people wanted to play with us, but Edward didn't let them._

"_She's __**my **__best friend!" He said. "You guys can't have her!"_

_I beamed with pride. _

"_Yeah! And Edward is only my best friend." That was the first time I ever felt wanted, even needed._

_And just like that, we were best friends. He was the only one I really met in class that day, but I didn't need to meet anyone else. So what if Mommy said I needed a lot of friends? I only needed Edward. He was mine and I was his. And we decided when we were older, we would get married for real and be real Power Rangers and fight bad guys. I loved Edward from the very first day._

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, I was in the car, nervous as hell, driving to school. Charlie and I had exchanged little words at breakfast, trying our best to make small talk.<p>

I needed to talk to my little Energizer Bunny; Alice could help.

I pulled up and parked in my usually spot. I grabbed my stuff and walked out. I stopped dead in my tracks.

Edward was leaning up against a shiny Volvo, his arm around Lauren Mallory who looked like she was going to pass out. If I were her, I probably feel the same. They stood in a big crowd; the bulky guy from Edward's Facebook was there too. They chatted adamantly and it took me but three seconds to realize I wasn't going to be caught staring again.

I quickly walked around the big crowd and headed into the building, hoping none of them noticed me. I opened the doors and headed to my locker. All of a sudden, and hand reached out and grabbed me into the girls restroom. I was going to scream when a perfectly manicured hand covered my mouth.

"Where were you last night?" Alice screeched. She uncovered my mouth.

"Nice to see you too," I bit back sarcastically.

"Did you even check your phone?" Alice ignored my response.

"Sorry, something a little strange happened last night."

A little? Aliens taking over the planet seemed normal compared to Tanya being right down the hall in a few weeks. I pulled out my phone to have it notify me of 47 missed calls and 23 missed texts from Alice.

"Holy crap! Alice, don't you think that's going a bit over board?" I asked.

"Well, you wouldn't answer!" Alice huffed.

Her calls had lasted until 3:00 am. I really needed to remember not to put my phone on silent.

"Alice, you raped my phone!"

"Oh, please. That was only slight molestation."

Nasty.

"Oh god. So what did you need, pedophile?" I asked.

"Jee, I don't know. Maybe the fact that Jasper and I are an official couple now!"

"What? Alice, I'm so happy for you!"

"I know! We were about to go to second base in his car and he just asked to see me again Friday! And then he said we should be, you know,_ exclusive_. It was so romantic!"

Yes, nothing is more romantic than getting it on in a car. Just add in a white horse and call him a prince.

"Awesome, Alice," I said, trying to mask my worry.

Honestly, I was afraid Alice may start to forget about me. If she was going to hang around Jasper, she was by association going to hang out with his crowd. Then she would realize I was the loser everyone thought I was, and I was only dead weight.

Alice then filled me on every little detail of their date as we walked to class. There wasn't any silence to fill and tell her about my soon to be roommate. My first period was English, so I waved goodbye as I entered in.

I sat in my usual desk and put my headphones in, ignoring the chatter that surrounded me as always. It seemed more loud and boisterous today, and I wondered what would be going on. Especial since it was a Monday, so first period usually was quieter.

Mr. Matthews walked in and quieted the class down with some effort. I sadly took my headphones out, ready to deal with the torture of another day at school.

"Yes, yes I know, we are all very excited for our new _celebrities_ at school," Mr. Matthews droned.

I frowned slightly. Celebrities? I mean, Edward could be counted as a new _celebrity _but I was fairly certain he could be the only new student in class.

"Please welcome Emmett McCarty to our _humble_ class," Mr. Matthews sneered.

To my surprise, everyone clapped, despite the sarcasm. Huh? I twisted around looking for this "Emmett" to find him directly behind me. My eyes widened. Holy crow, how did I miss this guy?

He was huge. Muscles upon muscles made him look like the terminator, or the hulk, except pale. I quickly remembered him being the boy in all of Edward's Facebook pictures. What was he doing here? Edward didn't have a brother or anything, and it's obvious they were close.

He was grinning at everyone around him, basking in the attention. His eyes flickered to mine and his smile grew larger. This guy had the cutest dimples I'd ever seen. His face seemed almost childlike compared to the rest of his body. It kind of fit him though. I blushed, right on cue.

"It's you!" Emmett's voice boomed around us. His eyes stared into mine.

I looked behind me out of habit. He couldn't be talking to me. I had never seen this guy in real life. I suddenly wondered if he could have seen me stalking the pictures of Edward and him on Facebook. _Don't be melodramatic, Bella, it's impossible._

Still, stranger things had happened.

He laughed. "Yeah, you."

"Yes, me," I said to him puzzled.

All eyes were on us. I could practically see everyone's minds trying to comprehend why a guy like him actually admitted he knew a girl like me.

Assholes.

Our moment was interrupted by a frazzled Mrs. Cope stumbling in the door.

"Mr. Matthews, the copier's jammed. Again." She said, frustrated.

He looked furious. "Why am I the only person in this entire facility who knows how to fix a damn copier?" I leaned back in surprise.

Mr. Matthews almost hated Mondays almost as much as I did, it seems.

He stormed out of the class with Mrs. Cope right on his heels.

It was silent before a few moments before everyone chattered again, mostly talking to Emmett. He ignored them, eyes still on me with the goofiest grin on his face.

"Do I know you?" I wondered aloud.

Emmett kept grinning. "Not yet, but I know you. You, are my saving grace- an angel sent from above. A Saint to rid of all evil. A pacifist to bring balance in the world. A-"

"Okay, I get it!" I said, trying to rid of further embarrassment.

He just grinned more. "And do you know why, my angel, you are all those marvelous things?"

"Because you're kissing my ass?"

He boomed with laughter. "He said you were a feisty one! You knocked Edward off his god damned pedestal. Boy, his ego took a major blow when you turned him down!" He continued laughing his ass off.

"What the hell are you talking about? What's so funny?"

"My brother- Edward! You turned the fucker down! It was the dick's first time being turned down!" He continued to roar in laughter.

The hell? This wasn't Edward's brother. How the heck did he even know that happened? Unless, he was in the big group from the store. Apparently, he was.

"Your Bertha, right?" Emmett asked, chuckling, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Actually, that's not my real name. I-"

His booming laughter interrupted me again. "Oh my- holy shit, I fucking love you!"

I was speechless. Was this guy high?

He continued talking, yet this time it seemed to himself. "She even gave him a fucking false name! A false fucking name! My hero!"

He wrapped his arms around me in an awkward hug.

This guy was definitely high.

He continued laughing for several more minutes when he finally calmed down.

He look me straight in the eye and bit back more laughter as he said, reading my expression, "I'm not high. It's just that Edward is a big prick, and this big fucking head of his has never been turned down until your fine ass did. He always rubbed in my god damn face, and now you, my goddess, have ruined his streak."

Was he serious? I must be dreaming. This guy said I was a _goddess_ because I didn't give in to Edward? How embarrassing. Fine ass? Oh god, my ass had been molested by his eyes. He obviously didn't mean it, but he was so happy he was giving me all the compliments he could. But honestly, I couldn't be the only girl to turn down Edward.

"Oh, believe me, you are," Emmett said, reading me once more. "I owe you shit big. He practically threw a god damned temper tantrum after you left. Priceless! Fucking priceless! Anything you want, you got. I swear to you that."

He pulled me into another awkward hug. I felt embarrassed, but I strangely liked this guy. He seemed to be the only other person that knew Edward like I did. Or at least like I used to. He made me feel comfortable too. He was like a big brother I never had.

_Jeez, Bella, you have one conversation with this guy and he gives you two complements and he's like your brother?_

Shut up, I was just describing what he felt like.

_That's what she said._

God, I was arguing with myself.

Jessica Stanley cleared her throat. I forgot there had been other people in the class, and felt myself flush beet red. Great, now the entire school would know what happened.

"Emmett, she probably only said no because she's prude," Jessica shot daggers at me with her eyes.

What the hell did I do? Jealous, much?

Emmett raised one eyebrow. "Would a prude girl be shopping in the lingerie section at Victoria's Secret?"

Jessica's mouth hung open, not knowing what to say. All eyes were on me and I wanted to disappear. Thanks so much, Emmett McCarty.

I burned in embarrassment. I hadn't even realized I was in that section. I was too busy looking at the floor the whole time. And well, Edward distracted me too. The things his eyes did to me.

I had to get out of that situation fast, so I changed the subject. "Edward doesn't have a brother."

It was spoken as a statement, yet it asked the question I'd been dying to know.

"And just how would you know?" He asked incredulously.

"I- I…"

Mr. Matthews bursted in the room, saving me.

"Well, I hoped you enjoyed your useless conversation, because as of now, we are fifteen minutes behind and I'm not in a good mood. So open your books to page 89," Mr. Matthews barked.

Did I ever tell you how much I loved my English teacher?

The bell rang, and I slowly packed my stuff, to alienate myself from the huge crowd trying to squeeze through the doorway. What I didn't expect was Emmett waiting for me with that same goofy grin.

"So you never answered my question," Emmett said as I got up out of my desk.

"What question?" I feigned innocence.

"Why did you say Edward didn't have a brother?"

"Technically, you didn't ask that," I said, ignoring the question.

Emmett was walking with me down the halls, and everyone shot curious glances. _Oh, Jesus people, get the hell over it._

He said nothing and still looked at me expectantly. I sighed.

"Edward and I knew each other when we were little," I admitted.

I didn't bother to add, you know, that we loved each other and back then he practically _was_ my brother. That would cause unnecessary drama. It was too personal anyway.

"And he didn't have a brother back then," Emmett finished for me.

I nodded.

"And he didn't even remember you?" Emmett asked.

"Nope," I sighed.

"What a bastard," he chuckled. I'm glad my pain amused him.

_You have no clue._

"Well, cat's out of the bag. I'm the adopted child," Emmett laughed, but I could tell this wasn't easy for him to admit.

That was shocking.

"Oh," I said. I was speechless.

Carlisle and Esme adopted? It seemed like so much had changed to the Cullens in the best five years, yet nothing seemed to have changed with me.

"Yeah," Emmett finished lamely.

We walked in silence for a few moments.

"I'd appreciate if you'd keep this on the down-low. You're the only one that knows."

"Of course," I said obviously. Why wouldn't I keep this to myself?

He gave me a dimpled smile. "Thanks."

I reached my class and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you around?"

He nodded. "What's your real name, by the way?"

"It's Bella."

"_Beautiful_," Emmett translated my name. "Find me at lunch." He grinned one last time before heading back the way we came.

I stood there, shocked. I assumed he was heading in the same direction.

That was the first time a boy has ever walked me to class.

Unfortunately, I didn't find Emmett at lunch; I had to stay in Mrs. King's Trigonometry class to retake the test I pretty much bombed. The rest of the day's classes pasted in a blur and I was exhausted by Biology, my last class. Oddly, I hadn't seen Edward all day, excluding this morning. For a school this small, I was undoubtedly grateful.

"Take your seats," Mr. Banner barked at the students lounging around their friend's tables.

I sat in the very back corner of the class without a partner at my table. We had an odd number of students, so I had to work alone for the labs. It was fine, though. I enjoyed working alone, and I got decent grades in the class.

We started going over the parts of a cell when the door creaked open to a very late student. I couldn't bother to see who it was, since I was trying to finish the note I was copying.

"You're late," Mr. Banner sneered at his poor, late victim.

"Obviously," replied a snarky tone that couldn't belong to anyone but Edward.

My eyes flickered up, and sure enough, Edward stood at Mr. Banner's desk, handing him his tardy pass. My breath hitched and my heart was pounding so hard, I'm surprised the whole class didn't hear it.

"Well, Edward, go find an empty desk. Welcome to Biology."

No fucking way. I mentally winced at my language. I was such a baby.

Several girls glared at their less attractive partners, hoping they'd disappear so Edward could take their place. But all the seats were taken.

Well, of course, except mine.

I didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse when I realized Edward would become my lab partner.

Edward looked at me, stunned for half a second, then smirked as he walked to my table. In the corner. In the very back. Of. The. Room. My heart was beating in an out of control manner. I hoped I didn't have a panic attack. I need to pull myself together. I took deep breaths as I wrote notes as if this Greek God was not heading my way.

"Is this seat taken?" Edward purred.

I didn't dare look up from my binder. I simply shook my head and wrote notes frantically.

The chair screeched as it was pulled back, and Edward took the seat next to me.

I heard him chuckle, and I swore he could hear the erratic pounding of my heart.

I tried to pay as much attention as I could to Mr. Banner, but I was aware of every little movement Edward made during class. I was aware when he looked at me out of the corner of his eyes. I was aware when he wrote his name in perfect cursive handwriting making it look like something only a computer could do. I was aware when he got passed a note from a cute blonde to our right.

I wasn't jealous of her stupid, perfect, blonde curls. Or her ridiculous, ice blue eyes. Honest.

Did I ever tell you I hated blondes?

I looked at the clock every two minutes. It seemed to make time slower and the class was only an hour and a couple minutes.

Mr. Banner left no room for talking; he went over repetition and repetition of the cell parts that I practically knew by heart now.

Finally, the bell rang and I gathered my stuff and bolted the hell out of there, before Edward could say one more word to me. If he did, I was sure I'd be wrapped around his pretty little finger all over again. I dashed to the girl's restroom where it took me a few minutes to get a hold of myself. It was okay now. It was over. Only have to experience that with Edward a hundred more times. Every week day. Every 6th period.

What was I going to do?

I took a deep breath before heading back to my truck.

I needed to talk to Alice.

As I made my way, there was a big group by Edward's Volvo again, and I kept my view straight ahead.

Do not look their way. Do not look their way. Do _not_ look their way.

"Hey, you!" Emmett's voice boomed.

Dammit, I looked their way.

Emmett was standing in Edward's group. He met my gaze and he grinned and motioned me over.

You know, my liking for Emmett was disappearing very quickly. I stumbled over to him, blushing, and saw out of the corner of my eye Edward's eyes on me too. The rest of the group ignored me. For once, I was thankful. I gulped.

"Check it out, Edward, it's the chick that turned you down," Emmett laughed.

All eyes were on me. Girls glared at me, as if I was insane and should be like them and grateful for any word Edward said to them. Guys looked at me like, "What's so special about her?" Any liking that I had for Emmett, was now gone.

"Jee, thanks for the fucking reminder," Edward said sarcastically, as if it didn't matter. But it almost looked as if was eating him away inside.

He glared at me and I recoiled in shock. What was his problem?

"Dude, you needed your ego in check. You should be thanking, Bella!" Emmett laughed.

Edward's eyes flickered from me to Emmett back and forth several times. "_Bella_?"

Emmett roared with laughter, repeating today's incident in English. "Oh yeah dude- the best fucking part! A fake name! She gave you a fake name! Couldn't charm this one, could you? Actually, you were a hassle to her!"

Edward's eyes burned with anger; it reminded me of how they looked the first time we met when I thought his name was funny.

"Bertha? Oh, real fucking original," Edward spat at me.

Anger flushed through me. Was he serious? He was mad at me? For turning him down? For only being devastated when he didn't remember my god damned name? For loving and missing him for five years? For remembering him when he only thought of me as a girl to get in bed? For crying and crying weeks after he left me? For never letting go? How could he?

Angry tears went to my eyes.

"Want to hear something else fucking original? Bella. Bella Swan," I said deadly.

His eyes flashed from fury to confusion. He blinked a couple times. He looked me up and down and horror consumed his face. He stared at me for ten seconds and everyone was in dead silence.

"Bella?" Edward asked in horror.

Everyone gasped at my next words.

"Fuck you." I spat and walked to my car.

I heard my name called several times behind me, but I ignored it.

Tears raced down my face and I choked back a sob. I opened the car door, put in my keys, and the engine roared to life. For the first time in my life, I broke all and any traffic laws. I ran two red lights, sped past a stop sign, and the speed never went down past 60 mph. I slammed my car door shut and I ran to my room. I tripped on the stairs, though, and laid there in defeat. I sobbed.

I sobbed for all the pain that Edward had caused me and the pain I caused to myself. I cried the pain away until it became numb. I was mad at Edward. But more importantly, I was mad at myself. It was me that held on and depended on him. It was me that didn't move on. It was me that actually believed it would ever be the same. It was me that cared more than he ever would.

I sobbed and sobbed on the stairs until darkness finally consumed me.

**WAIT! Don't leave me just yet. I know this is depressing as fuck, but it won't always be like this. Actually, this is pretty much the only time it'll be like this.**

**Just stay until the next chapter. I promise you it'll be worth it.**

**Upload days are every Thursday. **

**It won't hurt you. Leave a review.**

**-Lauren **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so glad so many of you liked Alice's phone rape. Honestly, what do my twisted readers do in their free time…**

**The first little part is for you to enjoy Edward's temper tantrum. You're welcome. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- Talk to me <strong>

**EPOV**

Oh, yeah, _I'm_ such the bastard. Haven't you assholes heard the saying "two sides to every story"? I've been through hell and back. I'm getting way too fucking ahead of myself, so let's just go back to where Bertha brushed me off like a fucking gnat.

Bertha left the store with a girl half her size. I tried really hard not to picture her in some of the lingerie she was standing by, but it was like being asked to not picture a god damn elephant for ten seconds- fucking impossible. And since her clothes left everything to the imagination, I was left with endless possibilities. What a bitch.

I was fuming. I wanted to take these fake push-up bras and throw them out the god damn window. I stormed up to Emmett and growled, "Let's get the fuck out of here."

"Why, dude? Enjoy the view," Emmett chuckled. He had his eyes on a big tit MILF.

"No. Let's go," I didn't even wait for his response as I stormed out. I needed a fucking cigarette.

"Get that fucking pole out of your ass and calm the hell down. What? Did brown-eyes turn you down?" Emmett easily caught up with me and was now keeping pace. He was joking, because I fucking never got turned down.

"No," I answered too quickly.

Emmett could only contain his laughter for half a second. "Fuck dude! You cocky bastard. How does it feel?"

I stomped. I stomped like a fucking six year old that got the wrong toy from McDonalds. I wanted to whine like one too.

"Stop being a bitch and get over it. There's a first for everything," Emmett teased.

"Fuck you."

"Baby."

"She's just a prude baby. She probably has a bush the size of a mo'fo."

"Whatever you say."

"Fuck, just shut up!"

I was taking my frustration out on him. I knew it wasn't fair, but fuck I was mad and I didn't give a damn. He took it too. That's why I actually gave a fuck about Emmett. He knew when to shut up and be my punching bag. Hell, I did the same for him. I guess you sentimental bitches called it a "bromance".

I crossed my arms and pouted. I always got what I fucking wanted. Except now, her.

_Not for long._

I couldn't even enjoy the lustful stares that women were giving me. I didn't want them right now. I wanted Bertha. God, what the fuck was wrong with me? I need to get over this. I didn't give a fuck that we ditched the other guys as well.

We exited the mall, and Emmett passed me a cigarette. The bastard knew what I needed when I needed it.

I took a long drag. The anger was gone. Fuck Bertha.

**BPOV**

By the time Charlie got home, I had gotten myself together. I sobbed on the stairs, not dare moving for a little over an hour. Everything hurt. My heart, my head, physically and mentally. By the time my tears were no more, snot ran down my face, and I couldn't breathe through my nose. My face was red and swollen, as were my eyes. Yeah, when you picture a girl sobbing, you picture it as sad and heart wrenching. No. In reality, it's gross and ugly. My despair and anguish dissolved into numbness. I was empty. There was no more sadness. I gave Edward everything I could feel. All I was left with was a hell of a head ache and a meal to cook for Charlie.

I shakily had gotten up and went to the bathroom. I blew my nose forever. I splashed cold water on my hot and red face. I took calming breaths. Charlie would flip if he saw me like this. My face slowly turned to a slightly pinkish color. I definitely didn't look happy, but it was improvement from the devastation like look I had felt. I washed my hands, which had black chunks from mascara. Thank god it wasn't waterproof. Later, I changed my clothes in my oversized shirt and pajama pants and went to cook Charlie his salmon with a side of salad.

When Charlie came home, I acted like normal and everything was fine. He suspected nothing. I went upstairs. I did my homework. I went to bed. Everything was fine. But by morning, I knew it wasn't. People had heard my outburst. I would now be more of an outcast than ever before.

When I woke up, Charlie was waiting for me downstairs.

The morning was a blur. Before I knew it, I had pulled up to my parking space and had gotten out. I grabbed my bags and gulped. It would be okay. I climbed out and nervously walked towards the entrance. I almost stopped dead in my tracks. Edward was waiting at the front entrance, eyes on the ground. He looked awful with a dash of irritation. My heart pounding, I kept walking, averting my eyes, which was all too hard to do.

"Bella," Edward whispered.

My heart pounded faster, yet I kept walking. I was about to open the door, when Edward did it for me. My hand drifted where the handle should have been awkwardly for a couple seconds. With a curt nod, I walked past him and headed towards first period.

His footsteps easily became in sync with mine. What was he doing? Why was he walking with me? God, it wouldn't _end_.

"Dammit, Bella, talk to me," Edward snapped.

His eyes stared deep at me, but I kept mine on the ground in front of me.

"What's there to say?" I said nonchaluantly.

"Everything."

He was giving me the worse mixed signals. What did he want from me?

"_Please_," Edward begged, but the irritation was still in his voice.

Edward was used to getting what he wanted. I could tell. Even when we were little, Edward got what he wanted.

"No." I said softly. And with that, his footsteps stopped. I kept walking, without looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Short. Sorry.<strong>

**I'm actually on vacation right now, so I really wasn't planning to write anything. But I love you all too much. Thanks for the support(:**

**Regular length next week. Upload days are every Thursday.**

**It won't hurt you. Leave a review.**

**-Lauren**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sexies. Thanks again, for all your support.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**9**** Years Ago**

"_Edward, no." Esme scolded. "Now calm down, I'm trying to drive."_

_Edward and I sat in the back seat. I fidgeted with my butterfly zipper on my backpack. Edward sat next to me, but he was looking at Esme._

"_Why can't I?" Edward asked in fury. "I'll just do it anyway, if you say no!"_

"_No, you won't. Charlie and I agreed that it wouldn't be appropriate."_

"_We're in second grade, _Mommy_, everyone does it."_

"_Well, everyone else is either boy and boy or girl and girl. I just don't think it would be a good idea."_

"_It doesn't matter! Bella and I are best friends. Just this one time."_

"_Edward, I said no. It's just a sleepover! Why don't you ask your little friend Mike Newton to spend the night?"_

"_Because Mike is a dummy! I like Bella! Pleeease, I'll sleep on the floor and not in her bed!"_

"_Why are you being like this?" There was such deep sadness in her eyes. She didn't understand._

_I did. This wasn't about a sleepover anymore._

"_Why can't you just stop being a _bitch_?"_

_My mouth dropped. _

_Edward said the __**B word**__!_

_Oh my god, oh my god._

"_Edward! Where did you hear that word?" Esme said shocked._

"_Uncle Aro taught it to me! He said it's a word for girls who-"_

"_Uncle Aro and I will have a talk." Esme roared. "You are in so much trouble, mister! It's a time out when we get home."_

"_No!"_

"_Edward, it's fine," I said, close to tears. I was so scared. Mommy yelled like that to Daddy a lot lately. But why was Esme yelling like that to Edward? "It can happen when were older, like Esme said." _

_He looked at me with cold fury. "No, Bella! Why can't we do this?"_

"_I don't know," I said, truthfully. What was the difference between just boys or girls but boy and girl? It would be really fun._

_Esme pulled up to my house. She picked me up from school every other day. _

"_Thanks for the ride, Esme," I whispered._

"_Anytime, Bella. Edward will see you on Monday."_

_Edward couldn't even manage goodbye. There were angry tears in his eyes. I never had seen him like this. He was always so happy. I shut the door and waved goodbye as they drove away._

* * *

><p>"Bella? Bella, are you fucking listening?"<p>

My head flickered up.

Oh. Emmett.

I was in English Class, five minutes till class started. Everything was a daze. Nothing seemed like what happened was actually happening. And, as it was, time was going painfully in slow motion. I wasn't what you could call sad, really. I just didn't care anymore.

"Sorry, I'm a little out of it. Was there something you need?" I asked.

"Edward's a fuckwad," he stated, ignoring what I said.

"Why would you say that about your brother?" I asked, nonchalant.

"He told me. Everything," Emmett stated.

I shrugged. "It's not like I'm a part of his life anymore."

"Edward's a fuckwad," he repeated.

"He was just confused. Is there anything else?"

"I punched him," Emmett stated.

Whoa. Wasn't expecting that.

"Not in his face, the dick would throw a fit if I messed with one pretty little hair on his head. I punched him in his stomach, and I know it hurt like a bitch."

I eyed Emmett's massive arms. I had no doubt.

In a weird way, I was touched. There was a silent 'I punched him…. for you' to what he said. He was not only trying to apologize, but make up for being unknowingly harsh. I liked Emmett, there was no denying that. I felt happy talking to him.

I replied, "Well, I hope he's alright."

"Fuck, stop being so damn polite and nonchalant. Bitch it out, will ya?"

"I have nothing against Edward."

"Bullshit," He spat.

"Believe what you what," I said as I doodled on a paper.

"God damn Bella, can you for once be honest with yourself?" Emmett asked frustrated.

My mouth dropped. I stared into Emmett's eyes, whose stared back into mine. Honestly, this was the third time I talked to the kid, and he acts like he's known me for years. How? Is he right? I paused. He was right. I had everything against Edward. God, I almost hated him.

_Be honest with yourself. _His words repeated.

I didn't want to believe it, but some part of me did hate him. I hated the world. It was too freaking cruel. It took everything from me and gave me a washed out stranger who they called the boy I had loved so very much.

Now that I was being honest…

I wanted to fucking scream.

Unspoken words passed between me and Emmett. He just nodded and looked back down at the paper. The bell rang. Despite anything Emmett had done, I knew two things. One, he was my friend and like a brother. Who gave a rats ass if I barely knew him? And two, right now I owed him the world.

I was done lying to myself. The old Edward was dead to me. This new boy was a stranger. And I will treat him as one.

Emmett walked me to class as he did yesterday. Few words were exchanged, but before I left, I gave him a hug. It explained everything.

Art class was next. I always enjoyed that class, though I wasn't what you could call "artistic". I wasn't awful, I just wasn't great. I just loved the time to unwind and settle down. The class was small, even for Forks; there was only 13 kids. Most of the kids were quiet like me, and there was only one pair of close friend that chatted every now and then.

We were working on ceramics, and my moist fingers molded the clay into something I wasn't sure of yet We didn't need to make anything pacific, so I was just seeing where my hands were taking me.

The endless drizzle of rain poured out the window, and I was comforted by this. Forks was my home. Whatever happened in fifty or sixty years from now, I knew I could never leave it.

My mind drifted and my eyes did as well to the quite, Indian boy next to me. His features were soft, child-like. I remembered his name was Jacob; Mrs. Elliot frequently praised his natural ability as an artist. As the year went through, I was caught him staring at another Indian girl. She was pretty, very tall with long, dark hair. She sat at the other side of the room. Jacob cared for her, that much was evident. But was it merely a crush, or something more I never wondered or asked. But this morning gave me a boost of confidence I'd never imagined.

"What's her name?" I asked softly.

She was across the room, so she couldn't hear me.

Jacob looked at me startled.

"I'm sorry?" Jacob asked, his voice husky.

My head nodded to the girl. "You always stare at her."

He blushed and chuckled nervously. "You must be mistaken."

I laughed.

"I can keep a secret, you know."

Jacob eyes me warily and admits, "Leah Clearwater."

"You like her a lot," I stated.

"No shit, Sherlock," He quipped, but he grins to let me know he's harmless.

"Why don't you talk to her?"

"Wow, you're Einstein, huh? I have a couple times. She doesn't give me the time of day."

Jacob glared at the blonde boy Leah was flirting with. He didn't seem too interested, which Leah seemed frustrated by. She was determined to get his attention.

"Oh. I see," I realized.

"Do you always state the obvious?"

I shook my head. "You've mistaken me. I don't just see that she isn't interested. I see why."

"Care to share your all knowing wisdom?" Jacob's voice oozed sarcasm.

"She's the type to want only what she can't have," I said, nodding towards her persistence with the boy. "She feels like if she wants, she can have you. That guy it seems, she can't have."

"He was a girlfriend-"

"Exactly," I interrupted.

Jacob stares at him intently, and realization comes to his face.

He eyed me from the corner of his eyes. "You're smarter than you look."

"And that gives me all the advantage," I snapped right back, smirking.

He grins. "So, then- tell me this. How do I get her?"

I sighed. "I'm not saying I, personally, in your position, would do this because it's somewhat morally wrong. But to each his own."

He stared at me, waiting. Obviously, his morals are out the window when it comes to this girl.

I hesitated. "Well… Make her jealous. Show her you're 'not for sale'."

"By getting a girlfriend?" Jacob said, filling in the blanks.

"Particularly one she doesn't like. But like I said, I'm not recommending this, or even saying to do it, because that would mean using someone."

He considered, then growls. "So what was the point of you telling me all this? Just to frustrate me futher?"

"Yes, being an annoyance to you is the highlight of my day," I said seriously, still working on my clay.

The shape of it was starting to form.

Jacob chuckled. "You're alright, kid."

"Same to you, Jacob," I replied.

He rolled his eyes. "What are you, my mother? It's Jake. Jake Black. It's Isabella Swan, right? Your dad's the chief."

I mimicked Jacob, "What are you, my father? It's Bella. Bella Swan. You dad's the chief of the reservation."

"Whatever you say, Bird," Jake said, chuckling at his own joke.

"Oh, haha. Swan? Bird? Love the originality, there, Big Foot."

We grinned at eachother.

Now that I did look at Jake, the kid was freaking huge. At easily 6'6, built strong yet lean, this guy could give Emmett a run for his money.

The clean up bell rang, and I felt better than I had in a long time. Looks like a made two new friends today, and it was still morning. Chuckling to myself, I looked down at my sculpture before I put it away.

It was a wolf.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett's my bitch. Don't hate him and his irresistible dimples. He'll grow on you by the end of the story. If he doesn't, I'll have him take you to bed where the term "grow on you" will become literal.<strong>

**If I don't reply to your review, go on and bitch at me.**

**So close to 100 reviews! Pleeeeeease, make my dreams come true and let that happen!**

**Upload days are every Thursday. **

**It won't hurt you. Leave a review. **

**-Lauren**


End file.
